rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Midori Migahama
Appearance She has a small, pale, and pointed face with down-set, green eyes. Her eyebrows are a darker gray than her hair. Midori has long, silver-like hair that is braided and wrapped around the head like a crown of laurel (only that it wraps all the way to the back, is tucked under the braid, and a small bit hangs over). Midori wears and iron chest plate. On her right arm only is the spiked out spaulder, rerebrace, couter, vambrace, and part of a gauntlet. She wears a long sleeve, tea green shirt, an onyx necklace, two long, leather belts that conceal her ammunition and dust containers, celadon coloured short skirt, and dark grey tights. For shoes, she wears dark brown boots. Personality Midori is very outgoing but caring. She’ll always stay behind to help a friend, even if the situation or friend could potentially hurt/ kill her. She’s kind to faunas, mean to the people who hurt her friends, quiet in class, and swift in battle. One thing that tips her teammates off is that she’s very respecting and caring for the dead, regardless of race. This carries on into history class when they speak of any wars. She’s extremely empathetic. Backstory She was a faunas raised by a clan of faunas hating humans. When she was older, Midori’s wings were out in the open. The clan pushed her out and had her care for herself. She was often compared to her sister, the current heir of the Migara clan throne. It was common to see the sisters battle in the courtyard for dominance over the clan. After many battles, Midori left and changed only her last name to Migahama. One day, Eoduun finds Midori in the forest helping other faunas. They initiate in their first battle on the spot. Midori comes out victorious but Eoduun blames her wings for her victory. The faunas girl tells Eoduun, "Find me in one week on the docks of Vale. If you still cannot win, I still can help my kind." Midori is spotted by Eoduun. She was trying to get other faunas to different areas of the world where they could live peacefully. He sends a spell of fire her way but she deflects it easily with her new lances. Before they commence in another battle, the silverette finishes helping the faunas aboard the boat and tells the captain to go full speed to random areas. They battle for longer until Eoduun is in the water for the third time. They both call it a draw. This time, Eoduun tells Midori, "I'll be running away but until you stop with this 'saving your friends' thing, I will keep searching and killing those blasted faunas." A year later, Eoduun and Midori meet again in Emerald Forest. They were often in tight spaces and were thrown against trees. Eoduun threw Midori hard against a large tree. This broke her left wing and dislocated her right. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight with the pain, she ran off. Soon after, Eoduun caught up to her. Midori was greatly over powered, her wings becoming more and more damaged. Finally, the other wing gave out a loud crack, the pain went instantly to her spine. Giving out a loud scream, Midori fell to the ground. Midori rushed to the hospital but fell unconscious in the lobby. One day, when Midori was awake, she was reading a book about caring for birds. The door opened and the nurse was apologizing, saying that the two kids just wanted to know what was in that room. Recognizing that the boy was a faunas, she told the apologizing nurse that it was okay and that she wanted to talk to them. Rogue and Dosa visited Midori every day for two months. When Midori was told she was discharged from the hospital and could go home, she told the doctor that she didn't have a home to go back to. Rogue offered to stay with her and Dosa at the Justie residence until they could attend Signal academy. The three of them stuck out four years of Signal and went onto Beacon, happily. Rogue became more of a mother, Dosa toned down to a soft person, and Midori had tuned up to an outgoing and charismatic character. Registration form: Izanami and Izanagi Melee [ ] Slashing X Piercing X Bludgeoning X Other: Wrapping [ ] None Ranged Ammunition [ ] Dust [ ] Bullets [ ] Other X None Delivery Method: [ ] Gunpowder [ ] Tension X Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other 'Description' Izanami and Izanagi are twin spears/ whips that are worn on Midori's calves as an accessory. This is because of a certain pull that makes the weapons stiffen and flatten or loosen. They have a silver finish, made to look like snakes and are engraved on the heads of the snakes with her emblem. Hebi The whips are flattened down and loose to grasp onto things. The mouths of the snakes are open with small spikes so that if an enemy is grasped, the whips can be tightened and the mouths will close to inflict damage. Ryuu The spears are almost double the length of the Hebi form. It's used for bludgeoning or stabbing Grimm only. The spears, if in Hebi form, can be tightened with the pull to the spear form at anytime but usually done before battle. 'History' When given the task of creating her own weapon at Signal, she had an idea to make a weapon similar to her mother’s weapon—Snake swords. She also wanted them to be accessories when not in use. Registration form: Uzume Melee [ ] Slashing [ ] Piercing [ ] Bludgeoning [ ] Other X None Ranged Ammunition: [ ] Dust X Bullets: Belgian FN 5.7mm SS190 bullet [ ] Other [ ] None Delivery Method: X Gunpowder [ ] Tension [ ] Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description This revolver had been painted over with black and had a minor modification to speed up reloading. This modifications include making the cylinder easier to pull out which also makes it prone to pulling out during battle. The grip of the gun is noticeably thinner than most of its kind and also doesn't have any grip panels. History Midori had been worried about ranged attacks so she had set out one day to find some kind of gun to assist her with ranged combat. She had found a revolver that she could fit into a leather rucksack. Abilities Midori could have been very powerful but she chooses not to be outstanding because of the misconception that faunus are overpowering the humans. She prefers to write with her right hand but can on occassion use both hands for attacks with her whips. Her semblance is ''Floating ''which allows her to add extra force onto the ground as to "float" for a few seconds (as if jumping over a small stream or an impediment). This can also be used on her environment, allowing her to force herself away from an incoming object or lessen the force in which she may suffer from (being thrown at a wall and not hitting as hard as she should have). This cannot be used to reroute her path or the path of a moving object. Trivia *Even though her listed name is Migahama, on transcripts her name is Migara Midori. She's asked teachers very nicely to use Migahama to protect her and her family. *Her partner, Eoduun, has expressed both hatred and love towards Midori. *At a very young age, she was against the name Midori and tried to change it to Rebel. *Her changed name is based on an actual location on Okinawa: Mihama/ American Village. *One of her first designs showed her as a Ryukyu Warrior. *'Midori' means 'green' in Japanese Gallery Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:Female Category:Dani's Things